Rompiendo el hábito
by Kotte-kun
Summary: Durante la batalla contra Riley y Victoria en Eclipse, Jacob fue lastimado. Astillado. Bella tuvo que romper una parte de su corazón para que él empezara a sanar. Pero, ¿y si no hubiese sido su sol el lastimado? ¿Y si esta vez… fuese su protector?
1. Battle with a neophyte

_**Rompiendo el hábito**_

**Poco me interesan los sufrimientos emocionales de las personas. Para mí, el dolor, el sufrimiento y el amor a una persona no son algo que se pueda percibir sólo con decir: "Hey, realmente te quiero". Recuerdo claramente el dolor y el pánico que sentí cuando a hospitalizaron a mi hermano hace tres años. Fue provocado por una hipotermia una semana atrás, asaltado en la calle a dos cuadras de casa. Dos meses después fue dado de alta. Y durante ese tiempo aprendí que sólo ver el sufrimiento físico de un ser amado es lo que revela la profundidad de tus sentimientos. Según yo, algo de esto habría evitado al final de Eclipse tanto dolor de Bella al decidir finalmente entre Jacob y Edward.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, hay varios diálogos y párrafos extraídos de su libro "Eclipse". Sólo me adjudico mi versión del final de esta historia.**

* * *

_«Pero ante todo canto un común pensamiento,_

_que nos une en las horas oscuras y doradas»_

_—Federico García Lorca, "Oda a Salvador Dalí"_

**I.**

**Battle with a neophyte**

**_Edward Cullen_**

Estaba muerto. Lo sabía. Pero eso no lo hacía más llevadero. Si bien Jasper decía que siempre he sido un buen luchador, carezco de verdadera habilidad física salvo por mi velocidad... y mi capacidad para leer mentes. Bella pensaba que era un luchador innato, aunque sabía que podía defenderme, no era bastante sin un objetivo claro. Quizás eso fue lo que me permitió rastrear al monstruo pelirrojo frente a mí durante mis meses de locura. Esta vez, sin embargo, no iba a ser suficiente. Escuché a Seth gimotear inconsciente.

Riley no saldría impoluto de la lucha, con las manos destrozadas por los dientes de Seth. En este momento su mente de neófito se encontraba nublada por el deseo de sangre y rabia. Apenas podía mantener la coherencia para preguntarse por qué Victoria no acababa conmigo de una vez. Después, planeaba rastrear al lobo que lo había mutilado, movido por una violenta venganza. Victoria, por otro lado, planeaba hacerme sufrir con sus pensamientos. Y ni siquiera me molesté en esconder el dolor que me producían.

_"No tienes idea de lo mucho que disfrutaré tu muerte, infeliz. Oh, sí. Me aseguraré de que tu cadáver mutilado le haga llorar más alto de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudiese soportar. Usaré ponzoña para avivar el ardor en sus heridas provocadas por mis uñas. Ya que tú no sufrirás la eternidad solo como yo sin James_…_ en fin, que sea ella la que sufra cada momento de dolor por ambos, Edward Cullen."_

¿Qué más daba lo que me hicieran? ¿Podía este dolor significar algo en comparación al suplicio que Victoria le haría sufrir a Bella? Sabía que esta vez no habría perdón ni oportunidades, ni siquiera la suerte podría habernos salvado. Pero me rehusaba a morir sin pelear, hasta que la última célula de mi cuerpo se convirtiera en cenizas. Y me dolía el corazón pensando en las oportunidades que mi prometida perdió manteniéndose a mi lado, terca y fiel como un gatito. Fue curioso, pero apenas habían pasado veinte segundos desde que Seth me había ayudado cargando contra Riley. En esa milésima de segundo recordé una vez que le pregunté a mi padre sobre su relación con Esme, casi cinco años desde que la encontró. "Un vampiro puede morir sólo cuando su corazón le pertenece a sí mismo, sino, imagina el suplicio que será para el ser amado cuando su compañero muera con sus promesas rotas". En un retorcido compartimento de mi mente deseaba que aquello significara algo más físico que emocional, porque entonces tendría la esperanza de salvarme para protegerla.

Bella mantenía la mirada clavada con miedo y súplica en la pareja de vampiros que sujetaban mi rostro. Yo fijé los ojos en su rostro, emborrachándome con su cara de ángel humano. Al sentir la intensidad Bella me miró con aquellos ojos tan dulces y adorables. Intenté hablarle así, sin palabras, como tantas otras veces lo hacía para decirle secretos silenciosos: "Te quiero", "Te extraño". Ella negó con la cabeza cuando comprendió el significado. _Adiós. _Incapaz de seguir mirando, cerré los ojos cuando escuché claramente el susurro de mi prometida. Lo último que encontré en sus ojos fueron un miedo y una determinación incompresibles en aquel instante.

—No… ¡NO!

Entonces olí la sangre, un latigazo de sed que me sorprendió en ese momento. Al mismo tiempo escuché el tartamudeo de un corazón tibio.

* * *

**_Bella Swan_**

Con un aullido estrangulado, Victoria se precipitó contra los árboles de nuevo, amagando hacia un lado. Edward respondió y el baile comenzó de nuevo.

Justo entonces, el puño de Riley alcanzó el flanco de Seth y un gemido bajo se ahogó en la garganta del lobo gigante. Seth retrocedió con los hombros encogidos, como si intentara sacudirse el dolor. El lobo se quedó quieto medio segundo para recuperarse. Para Riley fue suficiente. Con un rugido lanzó una patada a la pata izquierda de Seth, provocando que éste cayera sobre la nieve, inconsciente luego de golpearse contra una roca. La sardónica sonrisa en sus labios de ángel me provocó un estremecimiento, casi transparentaba el deseo de aniquilar al lobo de color arena.

_Por favor, _quise rogarle a Riley, pero no me funcionaron los músculos para abrir la boca o para expulsar el aire de mis pulmones. _Por favor, es sólo un niño._

Igual al accidente con la furgoneta de Tyler Crowley, sentía la adrenalina fluyendo en mis venas con más fuerza, por lo que no veía nada en cámara lenta, como en las películas. Riley avanzó hacia las manchas de color que amagaban. Mi corazón frenó cuando Riley se lanzó hacia la mancha color azul, comprendiendo que esta vez Edward estaría solo. Apreté con más fuerza la astilla de roca que sujetaba en la mano derecha.

En menos de dos segundos, el baile se había llenado de movimientos espasmódicos y defensivos, todos de Edward en respuesta a lo que la pareja de vampiros pensaba. Incluso con mis ojos humanos notaba los roces que podrían haber aniquilado a mi prometido de no haber sido él más rápido. Pero al final, los esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Deslizando la pierna, Riley hizo tropezar a Edward, quien perdió el equilibrio. Fue suficiente para Victoria, le pasó un brazo por el cuello, como si fuese a estrangularlo. El pánico me impedía incluso parpadear. Cuando los tres se detuvieron, tan quietos como estatuas, supe que nuestros intentos por escapar se habían desmenuzado para acabar con todo. Y esta vez era permanente, tangible para ambos.

Edward permanecía de rodillas, en una posición humillante y vencida. Riley sujetaba sus brazos hacia atrás, manteniendo un pie apoyado en la espalda de Edward, dispuesto a arrancárselos en cualquier momento. Victoria sujetaba su cara entre ambas manos, sin sonreír. Mantenía la mirada fija en mí, con los ojos oscuros brillando de forma demente. A pesar de que sólo deseaba que Edward me mirara, yo no pude apartar los ojos de los de Victoria. Me tenían hipnotizada. Casi podía leer en sus ojos el sádico placer que sentía cuando, luego de un año, logró acabar con sus enemigos.

No era nada en comparación a la penetrante mirada de un vampiro, pero esperaba imprimir suficiente pasión en mis ojos como para que Riley me mirara y se apiadara de Edward, aunque sabía que tenía una posibilidad entre miles de que eso sucediera luego de que Jasper me hablara sobre la vida de un neófito. Como mucho Riley tendría un año y medio junto a Victoria, y ella le había enseñado el odio y la imposibilidad de elegir. Fue entonces cuando logré distinguir el destello de la luz solar en un par de ojos dorados, como metal recién fundido.

Bajé la mirada sin mover el rostro, petrificada de miedo. Edward me observaba con una intensidad perturbadora, con la certeza de que este era el final. Le devolví la mirada buscando un ápice de esperanza. Volví a sentir mi cuerpo cuando los suaves ojos de Edward me transmitieron el inminente adiós. No fue agradable. Sentí el cuello agarrotado al negar de forma compulsiva con el cráneo, me percaté del ardor en mis pulmones vacíos al dejar de respirar. Tomé conciencia de la astilla de piedra en mi mano, a la cual había aferrado tan fuerte que uno de los soportes del cabestrillo se había roto.

¿Sería lo bastante fuerte? ¿Daría el tiempo suficiente para Edward? ¿Y para Seth? Una parte de mi mente me decía que era inútil, que de cualquier forma estábamos condenados. Pero otra decía que una oportunidad podía cambiarlo todo. Y la distracción que pensaba darle debería de ser suficiente como para haberle dado una última posibilidad.

Aún no tomaba una decisión cuando Edward cerró los ojos, rendido y esperando la muerte. Quizás fue eso el último impulso que necesité. O quizás ya había encontrado fuerza suficiente dentro de mí misma, no lo sé. Pero al mismo tiempo, con la punta aguda del fragmento me subí el grueso jersey hacia arriba para exponer la piel y después presioné la parte más afilada contra la arruga de mi codo. Allí conservaba la larga cicatriz que me había hecho en mi último cumpleaños, cuando derramé suficiente sangre para dejar inmóviles a seis vampiros de pura sed.

Victoria no había dejado de mirarme extrañada, esta vez sonriendo como en mis pesadillas, tal vez creyendo que buscaba suicidarme ahora que la batalla estaba perdida. En cierto sentido era así, pero nunca se dijo que eso significara el final para cualquiera de los presentes junto al acantilado de roca. Ella me vio presionar la astilla contra mi cicatriz. Ella era experimentada en la lucha y poseía un gran instinto para escapar, pero su conocimiento sobre neófitos le hizo adivinar mis intenciones al ver a Riley con un rápido giro de cabeza. Abrió los labios llenos para gritar cuando sentí la sangre escurrir por mi antebrazo.

—No… ¡NO!

El efecto fue inmediato. Riley abrió los ojos escarlata y giró hacia mí, con los colmillos descubiertos y dispuestos a cortarme la garganta. Edward abrió los ojos y se irguió majestuosamente, separándose de los brazos del neófito y sujetando los antebrazos de Victoria en el mismo movimiento. A una velocidad que lo volvió invisible, levantó a Victoria como si no pesara más que una pluma y la arrojó hacia los árboles, corriendo tras ella.

Por el camino se cruzó con un lobo color arena que golpeaba el suelo con las patas traseras para impulsarse hacia adelante, cada vez más veloz. Aterrizó sobre la espalda de Riley cuando éste se encontraba a unos tres metros de mi posición, donde aún goteaba sangre de mis dedos helados. Los bailes comenzaron de nuevo, más intensos, más veloces.

En un momento de la lucha, Victoria fintó hacia un lado, dejando a Edward un momento en una posición vulnerable a sus espaldas. Le sujetó el hombro derecho con una mano de granito blanco y apretó con fuerza. No fui capaz de entender la magnitud del ataque hasta que lo escuché.

El chasquido fue audible, junto con el siseo bajo de Edward. La camisa fue rasgada completamente por ese lado. Pero Edward fue más rápido. Lanzó una patada de la que Victoria no pudo defenderse, por lo que se elevó para colisionar contra un abeto enorme. Apenas tardó un segundo en agazaparse de nuevo, lista para saltar. Edward no perdió tiempo, volteó contra el desprevenido Riley y apoyó un pie sobre su espalda, tirando de un brazo con el suyo izquierdo. No parecía hallarse herido en lo absoluto, pero ese gesto, el de usar el brazo izquierdo cuando el derecho hubiese sido más cómodo, me indicó por instinto que algo andaba mal. El pequeño campamento se llenó con el taladrante aullido de agonía de Riley.

Furioso, el neonato se revolvió contra Edward, lanzando un manotazo enrabietado al hombro herido. Esta vez escuché gemir de dolor a Edward. Mi corazón volvió a tartamudear. Aturdida, lo atribuí al ritmo de Edward, como si el corazón fuese suyo y no mío. Se quedó quieto un segundo. Pero Edward jamás me había explicado cómo se curaba un vampiro de sus heridas, por lo que me sorprendí cuando cargó contra Riley, enviándolo directamente a las garras de Seth.

Mientras, Victoria lucía extrañamente deformada, incapaz de enderezarse por completo, pude distinguir la sonrisa que atravesaba su rostro salvaje, la misma que aparecía en mis sueños. Por un segundo, estuve segura de que iba a morir. Al menos hasta que vi a Edward, quieto un instante como un glorioso y joven dios. Victoria se agachó y saltó.

A medio salto, algo pequeño y blanco colisionó con ella, enviándola directamente al suelo. Estaba agachada y preparada para saltar. Edward ya se encontraba en su posición, listo para pelear de nuevo. Victoria dio un paso atrás, pateando con ella el misil claro que la había detenido. Tragué la bilis que me subió desde el encogido estómago. Los dedos aún se retorcían, tratando de aferrarse a la hierba helada por la tormenta. Edward saltó sobre ella, sin dejarle un resquicio para escapar.

Seth amagaba alrededor de Riley, mientras éste retrocedía hasta la linde del bosque. Caminaba de espaldas, atento a los movimientos del licántropo. El rictus de su cara dejaba ver los pulidos dientes, brillantes de ponzoña. Alzó los brazos, todavía lanzando zarpazos. Seth atacó el flanco descubierto, empujándole con el hocico para hacerle perder el equilibrio. Al caer, el lobo hincó los dientes en el hombro ileso de Riley, tirando con otro chirrido metálico. Con otro aullido ensordecedor, el vampiro perdió ambos brazos.

El licántropo arrojó el brazo de granito a los árboles, lanzando un ruido siseante parecido a una risita burlona. Riley se doblaba por la cintura de dolor, gimiendo con fuerza y tratando de rechazar a Seth como última oportunidad. Su último intento fue el de llamar a su compañera a gritos.

—¡Victoria!

Ella ni siquiera pareció escuchar su nombre en medio de un lamento torturado. Sus ojos no se desviaron un centímetro hacia su mutilado compañero. Esa crueldad no me hizo tenerle más miedo, más bien compadecí a Riley. Su último acto sería pelear con la certeza de que sus enemigos tenían razón y nada de lo vivido en su nueva vida de inmortal era verdad. Pensé en medio del estallido de adrenalina que nadie merecía un destino así, yo no hubiese querido que nadie sufriera aquel destino, por mucho que llegara a odiar a mis enemigos.

Seth cargó otra vez con la fuerza de un tren en marcha. El empuje arrastró al desprevenido Riley a los árboles, dónde agradecí no poder verle a pesar de escuchar los chirridos metálicos y el incesante grito de dolor del neófito. Cuando éste cesó de pronto, continuaron los ruidos de destrucción del cuerpo pétreo del aniquilado vampiro. Unas lágrimas irracionales escaparon de mis ojos. Parpadeé sorprendida.

_Ya habrá tiempo de apenarse luego._

Victoria ni siquiera malgastó una mirada de despedida, demostrando al fin su lado inhumano expresado en su rostro de niña. Pareció percatarse de que se hallaba sola. Se alejó de Edward, retrocediendo con la decepción y la amargura imprimida en sus ojos. Me miró anhelante y después comenzó a caminar de espaldas, retirándose más aprisa. Mi vista pasó directamente al inexpresivo perfil de Edward, brillante a la luz del sol. Hizo lo que menos me hubiese esperado en medio de una batalla: sonrió.

—No —canturreó Edward con suavidad, con voz aterciopelada y muy seductora—. Quédate un poco más.

La vampira se asustó del tono suave y jocoso de Edward, salió pitando hacia los árboles como la flecha de un arco. Pero Edward fue más rápido, como la bala de una pistola. Le agarró el cuello con ambas manos, pasando su espalda desprotegida justo al borde del bosque. El baile terminó con un último y sencillo paso. Mi corazón dejó de latir, otra vez en sincronía con los sentimientos de Edward. Conociéndole, estaría deseoso de acabar con todo y asegurar nuestra seguridad, pero al mismo tiempo, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber su repulsión a matar a cualquier criatura con la que compartiera pensamientos. Las comisuras de mis ojos se inclinaron hacia abajo, tristes por tener que causarle otra perturbación tan grande como es destruir a alguien. Incluso a un monstruo como Victoria.

La boca de Edward se deslizó por su cuello como una caricia. Los chirridos provocados por Seth amortiguaron cualquier otro sonido que hiciera ver la violencia del acto, o quizás no hubo ningún ruido distintivo que escuchar. Lo mismo podría haber estado besándola. Y luego su melena anaranjada no siguió conectada al resto de su cuerpo. Los rizos fogosos cayeron al suelo y dieron un rebote antes de rodar hacia los árboles. Sollozante, comprendí que todo había terminado.

Edward desmembró el cadáver con la rapidez de un humano, pero con la eficacia de un vampiro. En estado de _shock, _no advertí lo mal que Edward se erguía, ligeramente inclinado hacia la derecha. Los restos de tela me impedían ver su hombro en totalidad. Reunió los trozos blancos con el pie, cubriéndolos luego con pinaza húmeda. Atontada, no reconocí el objeto en su mano hasta que vi la llamita. Arrojó el encendedor de butano a la pira.

El fuego prendió enseguida, soltando una humareda púrpura con olor a incienso, pero tan intenso que acababa por hastiar de dulzura. A cada paso notaba el ligero cansancio que lo acompañada, pero no sentía el cuerpo para acercarme a él. A pesar de que la lucha había concluido, mi prometido no me había mirado a diferencia de Seth, cuyos ojos castaños y sinceros relucían de orgullo y cierto aire de arrogancia preocupada. Edward le habló en murmullos.

—Reúne hasta el último trozo. Por favor.

Seth le dirigió una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, pero volteó al bosque para recoger los trozos de materia pétrea. La sonrisa adolorida de Edward se volvió agradecida al ver que el lobo se dirigía a los pedazos más alejados. Estuvieron un rato peinando la linde del bosque, de vez en cuando añadiendo más trocitos de roca blanca a la fogata. Yo seguía paralizada, con la espalda pegada al acantilado escarpado y el brazo aún sangrando por el corte.

Hubo un momento en el que Edward se detuvo, dirigiéndose a Seth con una expresión que no presagiaba nada bueno. El lobo también lo notó, porque ladró acorde a algún pensamiento en su mente.

—Ha sido un espléndido trabajo de equipo —susurró Edward. Seth asintió con cuidado, riendo con un sonido jadeante.

Entonces, Edward respiró hondo. Se giró hacia mí, agarrándose el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda. No comprendí su expresión. Actuaba con gran cautela, como si fuese a atacarle, más que eso, veía el miedo sobre la agonía. Él no tuvo miedo al enfrentarse a ambos enemigos cuando Seth cayó. Dudaba mucho de mi mente en ese momento, embotada e inútil por el vértigo. La imagen de mi prometido produjo el mismo efecto que si alguien me hubiese dado una bofetada. Y una de las fuertes.

—Bella, cariño —avanzaba lento, con actitud desvalida. Atontada, me recordó un sentimiento de estar encontrándome con el superviviente mártir de algún desastre natural—. Bella, ¿puedes soltar la piedra, por favor? Con cuidado. No vayas a hacerte daño.

Había olvidado completamente la astilla de roca en mi mano. Pero más me preocupaba mi propia mente. Edward estaba herido. Y yo estaba perdiendo tiempo por actuar como una verdadera tonta. Carlisle me iba a enyesar la mano, pero no me percaté del dolor en los nudillos helados. Solté mi tosca arma con la intención de correr hacia Edward para ayudarle de alguna forma. Él se relajó visiblemente al escuchar el ruido de granito contra granito. Entonces, se derrumbó. Sus rodillas se flexionaron hacia adelante, pero el torso cayó hacia atrás. El cuerpo volvió a pertenecerme y sin razonar, corrí con el riesgo de resbalarme y caer. Lo único que pude pensar fue: "Él no".

_No_…_ ¡NO! ¡Edward!_

Resbalé y tropecé una vez. Por fortuna, el instinto fue suficiente para ignorar los agujeros en la tela vaquera sobre mis rodillas. Estuve a su lado de inmediato. Mantenía el rostro crispado en una mueca, cerrando un ojo y entrecerrando el otro. No me di cuenta de la presencia de Seth hasta que lo oí respirar a mi lado, al costado izquierdo de Edward. No soltó la mano que aferraba el hombro, aunque escuché con total claridad los gemidos ahogados en su garganta. Sentí mi corazón apretarse de dolor.

—¡Edward! ¡Oh, no! Trata de soltarte, no puedo hacer nada si no me dejas ver. Seth, trae una manta o algo para hacer vendas. Podemos entretejerlas para hacer cuerdas que lo sujeten. Hay que fijarle… ¡Edward!

Contra todo pronóstico, abrió los ojos y se sentó. No supe en qué segundo empezó a lamerse la herida. Seth retrocedió involuntariamente, haciendo una mueca de repulsión No sentí asco, pero sí me extraño su comportamiento propio de un animal herido. Mi prometido actuaba con excesiva naturalidad.

—No se preocupen. Sólo… dejadme un segundo —no nos había mirado, mantenía los ojos fijos en su hombro.

Le ignoré deliberadamente. Apoyé una mano en su mejilla, obligándole a girar el rostro hacia mí. Sus ojos relucían de agonía, pero no intentó apartar la vista de mi cara. Le acaricié con lentitud, consolándole. Suspiró ante mi contacto, pero su respiración tenía un tenor pesado que no hacía más que aumentar mi ansiedad. Apenas recordaba cómo se había hecho la herida, sólo me interesaba que se pusiera bien.

—Si crees que te voy a dejar ahora, tendrás que aguantar la decepción. Ahora, esta es la parte de la obra en la que yo me abrazo a ti sollozando descontroladamente. Pero antes, déjame revisarte el hombro; no seré Carlisle, pero…

Edward me besó, silenciando mi perorata. Cerré los ojos con fuerza un momento antes de apartarle. Él no protestó. Se movió un poco, exponiendo el hombro en su totalidad. Retiré los jirones de lino desgarrado con dedos relativamente seguros. A Edward se le cortó la respiración ante mi roce. Jadeé y Seth gruñó de frustración.

La piel se mantenía blanca, sin ningún rastro de sangre, como hubiese ocurrido con un humano. Sin embargo, parecía como si el hombro del David de Miguel Ángel fuese golpeado por una bola de demolición. Ya no se veía el contorno redondeado, sino un revuelo de roca pálida con grietas que llegaban a la altura del húmero. El extremo de la clavícula estaba destrozado. Se veían estrías en la piel estirada, como si ya no pudiesen cumplir su función. Sobrepasando el horror, la herida tenía el perfil del interior de un puño femenino, por el delgado espacio que hubiesen constituido los dedos de Victoria. Por segunda vez, tragué la bilis de mi estómago. Los dedos me temblaron un segundo antes de actuar, recreándome con la idea de que la herida era la rotura de una escultura sin vida y no de Edward.

—Seth... trae la manta tirada junto al acantilado —mi voz sonó admirablemente segura—. Si puedes, trata de sacudirla un poco. Necesito que esté flexible y no congelada para aguantarle.

El licántropo asintió. Trotó con rapidez siguiendo el rastro de mis huellas en la nieve. Sentía que debía decirle algo a Edward, pero no sabía qué. Sólo era capaz de acariciar sus pómulos con toda la impotencia y miedo que sentía. Mi novio me devolvió la mirada, tratando de aligerar el dolor que veía en sus ojos adorablemente dorados.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Mi cuerpo mantiene aislados los puntos débiles.

—No... No trates de hacerme sentir menos preocupada. ¡Te lo dije! ¡Ni siquiera sé si podrás mover tu brazo otra vez! ¿Cómo puedo relajarme… sabiendo que esto es mi culpa?

—Tonta, Bella —le echó un vistazo al hombro—. De hecho, creo que sólo necesitaré el cabestrillo un par de horas. Mira.

Sutil. La diferencia era muy sutil en comparación a la que había mirado dos minutos atrás. La verdad, tuve que mirar la dirección de los ojos de Edward para entender a lo que se refería. En lugar de ver el daño en sí, mantenía la mirada estudiosa en las grietas sobre la piel a la altura del húmero. Los extremos estaban un poco más juntos, apenas un milímetro, pero estaban más cerca. La grieta también estaba más corta, dejando una finísima cicatriz de color blanco opaco. Parecía que la herida cicatrizaba por su cuenta, pero dejando una costra bastante más fina que en el caso de un humano.

—¿Sanará completamente? —mi voz no superaba el volumen de un susurro—. ¿Por su cuenta?

—Eso creo. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así; fue toda una experiencia. Aunque tal vez me queden cicatrices.

Lo hubiese pasado por alto de no conocerle tan bien. Bajo el controlado desinterés en su voz había algo más, una ligera vacilación. Me di cuenta de que ésa era la segunda vez que lo escuchaba tan desvalido. Podría engañar a todo el mundo, pero le conocía lo suficiente para captar el atisbo de miedo que sentía. Y ahí estaba yo, incapaz de ayudarle, sólo pudiendo prestarle mi débil consuelo, mirándole con toda la impotencia y dolor que sufría por su propio sufrir. No podía mentirme con los ojos, había perdido esa habilidad desde el primer roce de vampiros y licántropos contra Victoria.

—Me da miedo que no puedas volver a mover el brazo otra vez. Pero Carlisle podrá curarte, confío en él. Y lo de las cicatrices… ¿te importa?

—No realmente. ¿Quieres decir que no te parecerían sexy?

Sonreí. Me estaba tirando un farol, lo sabía, pero si servía como tema de distracción el bromear con secuelas de guerra, bueno, bienvenido sea. Desde ese punto de vista ligeramente morboso, era fácil ver las cosas como si el mundo fuese un estúpido chiste.

—Eso depende. Si tienen la forma de una medusa dudo mucho que me atraigan.

—Entonces tendré que asegurarme que parezcan un arañazo de oso —suspiró, luego se dirigió a Seth—. Ya puedes traer la manta, lobo.

Había olvidado la presencia de Seth, pero en aquel momento se acercaba trotando a nosotros con aire tenso. Dejó la manta verde en mi regazo y se agachó, rozando la nieve con el vientre. Mantenía los ojos en los de Edward. Comprendí que era un intercambio de palabras, por lo que centré mi atención en rasgar en tiras la tela. Conseguí unas veinte antes de que Seth se irguiera y se acercara a la hoguera púrpura. Me sorprendí cuando una mano nívea rodeó la mía con ademán de detenerme.

—No sé qué piensas hacer con esas tiras, Bella. Si no estoy sangrando, ¿para qué ayudarán?

—Estás pensando en vendas, Edward —sonrió cuando lo dije rodando los ojos—. Las entretejeré para formar algo más fuerte que pueda sostenerte el brazo fijo un rato. Ni siquiera sé si funcionará, así que no me mires así.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un título en medicina y desde cuándo eres especialista en emergencias?

—Buen trabajo, sigue distrayéndome —no mentía al decirlo, sentía náuseas al pensar en qué utilizar las dos tiras de fina cuerda de tela—. Supongo que Emmett se reiría de mí si me viera con el uniforme de enfermera.

Callé abruptamente. El fin de nuestra pelea aquí no significaba el término de la batalla con los neófitos. Subí la vista a Edward, cuyo rostro se había crispado de nuevo. Aunque me miraba, parecía que sus ojos estaban levemente desenfocados de mi cara, leyendo la mente de Seth. Ya tenía tres tiras firmemente sujetas en mi regazo. Volví a respirar cuando Edward cerró los ojos, relajando el ceño.

—Están en ventaja, pero aún les quedan cerca de diez neófitos. Dos se escabulleron al bosque, así que la mitad de la manada los está rastreando en este momento. Por ahora, nadie resultó herido.

Sabía cuánto sufría al decir aquello, por lo que apreté su mano con fuerza. Pero no podía evitar sentir alivio al escucharlos. Saber que Alice se encontraba bien me arrancaba una espinita en el costado, aunque en el caso de Jacob me la arrancaban del corazón. Paré el pensamiento ahí mismo, concentrándome en las cinco tiras verdes entretejidas. Sacudí la cabeza y levanté las cuerdas. Edward me miró enarcando una ceja, al hablar torcía el gesto como un mal actor.

—No se preocupe, doctora Swan. Soy más fuerte de lo que cree. Eso sí, no se sobrepase conmigo, mi prometida podría arrancarme la cabeza en un ataque de celos.

—Conozco a la chica, señor Cullen. Ahora, trata de levantar el brazo un poco.

No le miré a la cara, enfocada en pasar dos de las tiras bajo la axila para rodearle el torso en dos vueltas. Las tiré de tal forma que pudiesen levantar los hombros, forzando a tensar las escápulas. En un humano habría resultado muy doloroso media hora después, debido al agarrotamiento del músculo infraespinoso, pero sabía que Edward podría aguantar hasta llevarle con Carlisle. Después pasé las otras tres tiras sobre el hombro izquierdo, amarrándolas para formar una especie de cabestrillo endeble, pero que ayudaría a evitar movimientos involuntarios que pudiesen causarle dolor, más no eran lo bastante para aguantar el peso del brazo ni siquiera trotando al ritmo humano. Después de fijarle todo lo posible el brazo al pecho desnudo, respiré hondo antes de mirarle.

—Respira, Bella. Ya no me haré más daño, gracias —su mirada era tierna—. Pero no creo que pueda cargarte bien de regreso.

—Despreocúpate, Seth te llevará y…

—¿Bromeas? —me interrumpió molesto—. Puedo arreglármelas yo solo.

Trató de incorporarse, y aunque lo logró, no pudo evitar contener la respiración como cualquier otro. También me levanté y tomé su mano izquierda con firmeza. Pasado un momento, Edward clavó sus pupilas en las mías, taladrando mis ojos de la forma en que buscaba mis pensamientos. Esa vez me pareció algo diferente, una intensa emoción que inundaba su mirada cálida al completo. Alzó nuestras manos unidas para apoyar el dorso de la mía contra sus labios. La intensidad de su mirada me recordó algo.

—Dime por qué pensabas que te iba a tener miedo —lo pillé desprevenido, pero se recobró con rapidez.

—Lo siento —habló con un fervor producido por el miedo. ¿A santo de qué pedía perdón? No tenía ni idea—. Lo lamento. No quería que fueras testigo de aquello ni que me vieras a mí de esa manera. Seguro que te he asustado.

Me había precipitado al sacar mis conclusiones. Pensé que el cuidado que mostró al acercarse a mí luego de la pelea era producto del dolor de su herida. Y lo que en realidad asustaba a Edward era la posibilidad de que _yo _me hubiese asustado. Dediqué un minuto a darle vueltas a todo aquello. Cuando vi caer a Edward, no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera para asimilar la muerte de Victoria, valiéndome de mi última reserva de adrenalina. Ahora sentía un sopor que aturdía mi mente, por lo general miedosa pero perspicaz en estos casos.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté al fin—. Tú… ¿qué? ¿Te crees que me has asustado? —bufé. El bufido fue estupendo. Una voz no tiembla ni se quiebra cuando bufas. Sonó con una admirable brusquedad.

Tomó mi mentón entre los dedos y ladeó mi rostro para poder examinarlo a gusto. Sabía adónde quería ir a parar, así que le sostuve el escrutinio con toda la entereza y sinceridad que pude. Quería hacerle ver que mi alivio por verle vivo era mucho mayor al miedo que sentí al verle por primera vez como un vampiro. Lo supe al ver su rostro de hielo cuando decapitó a Victoria. No me importó en el absoluto, igual a la primera vez en su casa cuando me reveló su período de "rebeldía", saberlo. Para mí, Edward siempre sería Edward, nada de fachadas o monstruos de por medio.

—Bella…yo…acabo… —vaciló, pero luego hizo un esfuerzo para que le salieran las palabras— acabo de decapitar y desmembrar a una criatura a menos de veinte metros de ti. ¿Acaso no te ha «inquietado»?

Me puso mala cara. Recordé que él solía decirme parte de la verdad cuando había información importante, pero inútil siendo yo una humana. Apliqué el mismo principio, para que mi rostro no delatara ningún indicio de mentira. No quería angustiarle más de lo necesario en ese momento. Me encogí de hombros. El encogimiento de hombros también era algo estupendo. Muy… displicente.

—Lo cierto es que no. Sólo temía que Seth o tú resultaran heridos. Quería echar una mano, pero no había mucho que yo pudiera hacer…

Aunque quería preguntarle qué es lo que realmente le había pasado a Seth, mo voz se apagó al ver sus facciones lívidas de repente, supuse que el hombro le dolía de nuevo.

—Sí —dijo con tono cortado, severo—, el truquito de la piedra… ¿Sabes lo cerca que estuve de sufrir un patatús? Es cierto que me ayudaste mucho, Riley perdió todo enfoque en cuanto captó el efluvio de tu sangre. ¡Pero en ese momento Seth recobró la conciencia! Como su corazón empezó a latir con violencia al correr, pensé por un segundo que era el tuyo, no discerní si eras tú o él porque ya nos daba por muertos a los tres —frunció los labios, disgustado consigo mismo—. Por un segundo… creí que…

Su voz se apagó al final. Vi a lo que se refería, porque yo también lo creí por un segundo. Pero no iba a servir de nada que me suicidara, no cuando podía prestar ayuda estando viva. Y si mi suicidio los iba a salvar de todos modos, jamás habría consentido que Edward volviera a correr a Italia. Me temblaron las manos al ver esa posibilidad. Su mirada fulminante me dificultaba la respuesta.

—Quería ayudar, y Seth estaba herido…

—Sí lo estaba, pero se curó de inmediato, Bella. Era un truco más que nada y tú… —sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de terminar la frase—. Seth no veía lo que hacías, seguía semiinconcsiente, así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. Ahora está un poco contrariado por no poder reclamar una victoria en solitario.

—Seth… ¿estaba bien? —Edward asintió con rapidez—. Vaya.

Ambos mirábamos al lobo, quien nos ignoraba y contemplaba las llamas con estudiada indiferencia. Rebosaba indiferencia en cada pelo de la pelambrera. No me hizo gracia alguna, pero no evité un paroxismo de risita. Edward me miró arqueando una ceja, otra vez tratando de entender mis pensamientos. Pero la verdad es que me sentía aturdida.

—¡Y yo qué sabía! —repuse a la defensiva—. No es fácil ser la única persona indefensa por aquí. ¡Espera a que sea vampiro y verás! La próxima vez no me voy a quedar sentada mirando.

Una docena de sentimientos enfrentados revolotearon en su rostro antes de que mi ocurrencia le hiciera gracia. La ira le colmaba las facciones al final. Pero bien sabía que al final me seguiría el juego. Seth cabeceó un poco, atento a la pelea en el claro.

—¿«La próxima vez»? ¿Prevés que habrá otra guerra pronto?

—¿Con la suerte que yo tengo? ¿Quién sabe?

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero advertí que estaba un poco ido. Ambos nos sentíamos mareados de puro alivio. Aquello había acabado. Le pasé un brazo por el costado izquierdo antes de que otro pensamiento me traspasara la mente.

_¿O no?_

—Espera, ¿no dijiste algo antes? —temblé un segundo al recordar exactamente lo que había sucedido antes. ¿Qué iba a decirle ahora a Jacob? Un dolor punzante me atravesaba el corazón, dividiéndose con cada latido. Me desesperaba que cada vez que estaba con Edward tenía una parte de la cabeza en Jacob, mientras que al estar con Jake era imposible no recordar a Edward. Resultaba difícil de creer, casi imposible, pero todavía no había dejado atrás la parte más dura de aquel día—. ¿A qué te referías cuando hablaste de «una pequeña complicación»? Y Alice, que debía concretar el esquema con Sam… Dijiste que le iba a andar cerca. ¿El qué?

Los ojos dorados de Edward volaron al encuentro de los de Seth. Compartieron una mirada cargada de secretismo, como evaluando mi posible reacción. Eso no disminuyó mi repentina ansiedad.

—¿Y bien? —exigí saber dos segundos después.

—No es nada, de veras —se apresuró a decir—, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha de inmediato…

Hizo ademán para ponerme sobre sus espaldas, pero me envaré y retrocedí por dos excelentes motivos: uno, ni siquiera quería pensar en apoyarme en su hombro herido; dos, aún no contestaba mi pregunta con sinceridad.

—Define «nada».

Edward apoyó la mano izquierda en mi cara, y noté que le dolía no poder sujetarme con ambas manos, como siempre acostumbraba. En respuesta, yo le sujeté el rostro, otra vez consolándole.

—Sólo tenemos un minuto, así que no te asustes, ¿vale? Insisto, no hay razón para tener miedo. Confía en mí esta vez, por favor.

Asentí en un intento de ocultar el terror que me había entrado de pronto. ¿Cuánto más era capaz de soportar antes de desmoronarme? Otra vez me sentía muy frágil, exactamente igual al regreso de Volterra, cuando los Vulturis nos dejaron salir a cambio de transformarme pronto. Por un instante no quise escucharle, sino refugiarme para que no me encontraran. Pero era difícil viendo las pupilas de Edward. Llena de incertidumbre, su mirada me hizo encontrar una pequeña reserva de valor.

—No hay razón para el miedo, lo entiendo.

Frunció los labios durante unos instantes mientras decidía qué contestar. Seth llegó en ese momento. Gimió tensamente, después apuntó con el hocico al noroeste. Edward suspiró otra vez antes de responderme, yo le apreté las manos sobre su cara.

—Debemos volver al claro de inmediato.

Asentí.

—Sabíamos que existía la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera. Alice lo vio a primera hora de la mañana y se lo dijo a Sam para que se lo trasmitiera a él, por ende, a nosotros. Los Vulturis han decidido que llegó la hora de intervenir, finalmente.

Los Vulturis.

Eso era demasiado. El miedo y el pánico me hicieron reaccionar de forma muy cobarde. Mi mente se negó a encontrarle sentido a las palabras y fingió no comprenderlas. No fue muy útil, la verdad. Miré a Edward, y a pesar de la promesa que le hice, seguramente mis ojos reflejaron el rechazo y el temor que sentía. Él me acunó contra su costado, obligándome a bajar los brazos de su cara. Acercó la boca a mi oído para susurrarme, como siempre hacía para calmarme.

—No te asustes. No vienen por nosotros. Se trata sólo del contingente habitual de la guardia que se encarga de limpiar esta clase de líos, o sea, no es nada de gran importancia. Simplemente están haciendo su trabajo. Parecen haber medido de forma muy oportuna su llegada, por supuesto, lo cual me lleva a creer que nadie en Italia habría lamentado que los neófitos hubieran reducido las dimensiones del clan Cullen —habló entre dientes con voz triste y dura—. Sabré qué piensan a ciencia cierta cuando vayamos al claro.

No me hizo gracia alguna. Después de lo ocurrido, había asumido que los Vulturis eran una autoridad, sí, pero una autoridad ganada por el miedo y la matanza. El mero hecho de que Aro estuviese interesado en los dones de Alice y Edward era suficiente para asustarse de su nombre, pero no contaba con la inclusión de un parlamento que viniera a inspeccionar la limpieza del trabajo, sin contribuir. Me costó trabajo encontrar mi voz.

—¿Es ésa la razón por la que regresamos? —susurré.

¿Sería yo capaz para manejar esa situación? Dejando de lado mi humanidad, imágenes de criaturas pálidas con ropajes negros se arrastraron a mi mente, poco dispuesta a aceptarlas, y logré echarlas, pero estaba al límite de mis fuerzas. Me concentré en la voz de Edward para olvidar el miedo, para tratar de verlo todo con ojos profesionales.

—Forma parte del motivo, pero sobre todo, es porque va a ser más seguro presentar un frente unido. No tienen ninguna razón para hostigarnos, pero Jane está con ellos, y podríamos despertar su curiosidad. Se interesará más por nosotros sólo por nuestra ausencia, y supondrá que estás conmigo. Demetri le acompaña, por lo que será mejor presentarnos voluntariamente.

No deseaba pensar en el nombre de la vampira de deslumbrante belleza infantil. Un sonido parecido al de una sierra oxidada se escapó de mi pecho.

—Calla, Bella. Tranquila. Alice ha visto que todo sale bien, pero debemos irnos ahora. Llegaremos tarde.

Alice lo había visto.

—¿Y la manada?

—Han huido a toda prisa. Fuimos los Cullen quienes pactamos, no los Vulturis. Los quileutes están a salvo, los Vulturis no están relacionados con la especie, dudo siquiera que se interesen por la peste de perro mojado.

Me oí jadear de pura náusea. Mi respiración aceleró. Edward me apretó más fuerte contra su costado. Sin embargo, tenía que admitirlo, sentía alivio de que los lobos se alejaran ya del claro. Los Cullen, por otra parte, tenían más posibilidades de llevar el intercambio contando con Jasper y Carlisle. Ignoré la creciente angustia y me enderecé.

—Vamos, Edward. ¡Seth! ¿Qué harás?

El lobo se acercó, moviendo las orejas de arriba a abajo. Mi novio me miró con mala cara.

—Seth, vete a casa. Sam lo ha ordenado —me sorprendí cuando Edward le agarró el hocico con la mano buena, usando todo el poder de su mirada severa para asegurarse de que cumpliera—. No tenemos tiempo, largo. Leah está preocupada por ti.

Aulló y nos despidió con la mirada antes de salir disparado hacia los árboles. Le seguí con la mirada hasta que el sonido ahogado de sus patas contra pinaza desapareció. Me volví hacia Edward, abriendo la boca para preguntarle cómo demonios pensaba ir al claro. Ya se había volteado y agachado, decidido a que me subiera a su espalda. Me tragué las palabras, sabedora de que acabaría por obligarme a subir de uno u otro modo. Procuré apoyarme completamente en el hombro izquierdo, mi brazo derecho pegado a su cuello en un abrazo estrangulador.

—¿Lista?

—Sí —cerré los ojos con miedo cuando sentí el viento en mi cara.

No estaba preparada para enfrentarme ni a los Vulturis ni a Jacob. Pero en ese momento centré toda mi atención en Edward, quien corría al mismo ritmo de siempre, pero su respiración era la misma de cualquier hombre al correr. Probablemente, en más de tres cuartos de la población masculina del mundo eso no hubiese sido un problema. Corrió en silencio cerca de seis minutos. Quise distraerle cuando saltó un pequeño arroyo y siseó de dolor. Retiré aún más el cuerpo del suyo, casi lanzándome de costado, pero sujetándome con mis piernas por la cintura. Le besé el cuello, la mejilla y la sien izquierda; tanto como pude.

_Tal vez sea la última vez que puedas._

Reprimí todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de mal negro. Pero aquél bastó para asustarme. Así que me desplacé aún más, para susurrarle a mi prometido con todo el fervor y la intensidad posibles: «Te quiero». Edward me contestó con esfuerzo en el momento en que atravesamos un arco natural formado por dos abetos jóvenes y una hilera de enormes helechos. La repentina luz sobre el sol nos hizo parpadear, deslumbrados.

Estábamos en el claro.

* * *

****

**Una cosa, a la persona que averigue de dónde proviene el nombre de esta historia, y por qué decidí nombrarla así, por favor que me envíe un mensaje a mi cuenta, me encantaría saber cómo lo averiguó. Las únicas pistas que puedo dar: uno, soy chilena; dos, no, nunca en mi vida me he drogado. Anda, no muerdo, si te animas y te dejé intrigado/a, haz lo que te parezca conveniente.**

Vaya, realmente le puse empeño a esta historia. Así que, en lugar de suplicar por reviews, te agradezco el darte el tiempo de conocer esta saga y entrar a para leer mi historia. Y, si te gustó mi versión, supongo que te agradará saber que tiene un segundo capítulo en proceso.


	2. Incontro con i Volturi

**Este capítulo es lo que mucha gente llamaría como "una patada en el culo". Desesperante hasta lo inverosímil, considerando que casi tuve que copiar textualmente un capítulo de Eclipse. Antes de recibir mensajes de "sólo copiaste del libro" o "no hay trama", agradecería que notaran los detalles que agregué, y que este capítulo es importante para la trama que pienso seguir, por muy corta que sea.**

**Disfruten. Los personajes, por supuesto, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**II.**

**Incontro con i Volturi**

**_Bree Tanner_**

Los Cullen me habían dado la oportunidad de escapar, de abandonar esta vida llena de masacres y sangre. No me andaba con jueguitos, eran siete contra uno y ya había visto el potencial que tenían. Por otro lado, nos habían hablado del peligro del sol y del peligro de estar separados al pelear contra otro aquelarre. A esas reglas tenía que añadir sólo una: el peligro de revelarse ante los humanos. Y lo curioso, es que éstos no parecían asustarse de nuestra existencia. Al menos, eso parecía verse en los ojos de Bella. Era magnético, no podíamos apartar la mirada la una de la otra. Quizás su aquelarre le había enseñado a adorarnos, como una mascota. En mi caso se reducía a dos cosas. La primera, la sed de su sangre, más dulce y limpia que la de cualquier multitud de cadáveres tibios. La segunda, ella no dejaba de mirarme fascinada. Casi suelto un _"¿Por qué?"._ El pelirrojo a su lado, Edward, a juzgar por el grito de Esme cuándo llegaron del bosque, con un brazo rodeándole la cintura y ligeramente delante de ella, tenía el aspecto de alguien que preserva una vida. Reflexioné un segundo sobre si el peligro era yo. Ya sabía que leía la mente, la pequeña Jane me había dado suficientes indicios. Por su semblante tranquilo se adivinaba que mi tiempo prestado por Carlisle se agotaba. Y no tenía miedo. Le debía a este aquelarre de ojos amarillos el haber acabado con todos los cabos sueltos.

—Encárgate de eso, Felix —ordenó Jane con indiferen cia y con un gesto del mentón hacia mí—. Quiero volver a casa.

—No mires —susurró el pelirrojo. Y cerré los ojos.

Lo último que pensé antes del dolor, fue lo mucho que deseé que Diego y yo pudiésemos haber sido lo que eran Esme y Carlisle, Jasper y Alice, y, por muy incomprensible que sonara, Edward y la humana, Bella.

**_Bella Swan_**

Solté mi abrazo estrangulador en cuanto distinguí las siluetas brillantes de los Cullen. Aunque Edward se desconcertó un instante cuando mis piernas tocaron la nieve, le ignoré para rodearle la cintura por el costado. Aunque no le vi, sólo dimos dos pasos antes de que Carlisle y Esme aparecieran frente a nosotros. Su expresión no me tranquilizó, por el contrario, ni siquiera al sangrar copiosamente frente a Carlisle le había alterado el semblante, pero ahora parecía histérico, con el rostro crispado y realmente aterrador.

—¡Edward! ¿Qué… qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo…? —Esme tenía la voz rota, bañada en lágrimas imposibles de derramar.

—¡Siéntate! —resultaba chocante ver a Carlisle imbuido de tanta ferocidad, con ese tono áspero difícil de ignorar.

Edward me apretó la mano, pero mantuvo el paso firme hacia la hoguera púrpura. Jasper se mantenía inmóvil, de espaldas a nosotros; se frotada el antebrazo izquierdo con ademán tenso. Los demás permanecían quietos con aire de estatuas. Alice parecía asustada por algo, pero se acercó a nosotros y me apartó con delicadeza de su hermano, pasándose el brazo sano por los hombros. Él se volvió hacia mí de inmediato. Me sentí fatal, así que me concentré en Carlisle.

—No pude hacer mucho, lo lamento. Victoria le astilló el hombro con la mano… y luego… el compañero de ella, Riley… le dio un manotazo… —la voz se me cortó entonces, estrangulada.

Ni siquiera le sentí venir, pero Emmett me asió con esos abrazos capaces de mantener a cualquiera de una pieza en cualquier situación. No le vi, pero Edward soltó un quejido. Emmett me llevó con rapidez a una distancia prudente de la fogata, dónde Edward, Alice y su padre estaban en el suelo, los dos últimos en cuclillas sobre mi novio tendido en la tierra helada.

—Cinco minutos —la voz de Alice sonaba preocupada.

—Esme… tráeme la manta de repuesto, por favor.

Edward mantenía los ojos cerrados, con mi burdo cabestrillo de cuerdas rasgado en hilos. No supe cómo, pero parecía que la herida estaba aún más abierta. Fugazmente recordé la velocidad a la que nos dirigimos al claro. ¿Le habría causado eso aún más daño? El nudo en la garganta no me dejaba respirar con normalidad, pero sí pegué un salto cuando Edward se levantó impredeciblemente de nuevo, lamiéndose la herida encerrado en su burbuja. Carlisle se desconcertó tanto como yo, pero aunque habló con calma, no relajó la postura tensa de sus hombros.

—Quédate aquí hasta que lleguen los delegados, ¿entendido? —él no se volvió—. Hijo, ¿me escuchaste? No me gusta, pero tendré que ordenártelo como un Cullen y no como tu padre.

No le encontré sentido en el momento, pero Edward giró el rostro medio segundo, asintió, y se inclinó sobre el hombro otra vez. Alice me llevó lejos de la hoguera, en estado catatónico, a unos cinco metros de Edward, de frente al lado norte del claro. Los Cullen permanecían en un holgado semicírculo alrededor del fuego. El más cercano a las llamas era Jasper, por lo que su piel relucía mucho menos por la espesa humareda casi negra. A su lado había algo que se agachaba con precaución, con los brazos del Cullen extendidos de forma amenazante por encima. Sólo entonces escuché un gemido agudo, a mi espalda. Me sorprendió no haberme dado cuenta antes, pero en el claro había ocho vampiros. Vivos, al menos. El aturdimiento me dejó asimilarlo de forma superficial.

La chica apretaba las piernas contra el abdomen, de forma forzada, aovillada. Era muy joven, pero no mucho más que yo. Tendría quince años, pelo oscuro y complexión menuda, distinta a los musculosos neófitos del ejército que yo asociaba con Emmett. El iris de los ojos era de color rojo brillante, sorprendente por lo intenso, tanto más al de Riley, por lo que refulgía. Tenía la mente tan embotada que procesé tarde que ella debía de mirarme fijamente para verme con tanta intensidad. Con sed, pero eso se me antojaba estúpido, considerando sus pupilas.

Edward apareció a mi lado entonces, percatándose de mi escrutinio e ignorando la orden de Carlisle. Su hombro lucía húmedo, pero ni menos lastimado ni más sano. La ponzoña dejaba una delgada cataplasma de color plateado. Le miré enfadada, pero él se limitó a apoyar la mano izquierda en mi clavícula. La desvalidez que reflejaba el gesto me conmovió, así que le di en un empujoncito a la mano, acomodándola con más firmeza. Luego, dirigí la vista hacia la neófita, como si me hubiese llamado.

—Se rindió —me explicó en voz baja—. Nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Sólo a Carlisle se le habría ocurrido aceptar la oferta. Jasper no lo aprueba.

Carlisle sujetaba la mano de Esme con firmeza, y aunque miró a Edward, sólo encontré preocupación. Ni siquiera irritación. Apreté los dientes y me enfoqué en la escena de la hoguera. Jasper, el cual estaba oculto por el humo, se frotaba el antebrazo con aire ausente,.

—¿Jasper está bien? —susurré.

—Sí, pero le escuece el veneno. Sea quien haya sido, tenía un temperamento basado en la impresión de los demás. Le fastidió además que se creyera superior en tema de batallas, el neófito creía tener una vida de experiencia.

No comprendí ese descargo de información. Saliendo desde el pánico, creí que estaba perdiendo la noción de lo que hablaba y lo que pensaba. Probé volviendo al tema principal.

—¿Le han mordido? —repliqué horrorizada.

—Pretendía estar en todas partes al mismo tiempo, sobre todo para asegurarse que Alice no tuviese nada que hacer —rió cuidando usar sólo el aire en sus pulmones, para evitar el movimiento de respirar—. Ella no necesita la ayuda de nadie.

—No digas eso, puedo entenderlo mejor de lo que crees —era la verdad en un murmullo incomprensible. Recordé la sensación de ver a Edward cayendo, abatido. El apretón que no me dejaba inhalar. Me temblaron las manos.

Alice le dedicó una mueca a su amado, medio en broma, medio en serio. Seguía tensa, lo que me recordó los tres minutos que nos quedaban antes de comenzar con la charada. No tenía la menor idea de cómo convenceríamos a Jane de que Edward había sufrido la única baja, probablemente, ella ni siquiera consideraría aquello como algo digno de mencionar para Aro cuando regresaran a Volterra.

—Tontorrón _sobreprotector._

Nadie pudo añadir algo antes de que la chica echara la cabeza atrás y aullara con estridencia. Jasper gruñó gravemente para mantenerla en su sitio, y funcionó. Hundió los dedos en la tierra como si fuesen garras y sacudió la cabeza. No me había imaginado el efecto que tendría mi sangre dulce para aquella neófita con su crianza tan peculiar. Edward se colocó ligeramente delante de mí, actuando con naturalidad. Al hacerlo, sus dedos diestros oscilaron flácidos. Tragué con rapidez mientras me erguía para ver a Jasper y a la pobre chica. Carlisle se materializó a su lado y adoptó una pose formal antes de dirigirse a ella.

—¿Has cambiado de idea, jovencita? —le preguntó con amabilidad, otra de las cualidades características de Carlisle—. No tenemos especial interés por acabar contigo, pero lo haremos si no eres capaz de controlarte.

Otra vez, me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de la chica. La veía como una criatura salvaje, pero era difícil no hacerlo al recordar la ferocidad de Riley como distintivo de un neófito.

—¿Cómo lo soportan? —gimió con voz clara y aguda, lo bastante alta como para que pudiesen escucharla hasta la linde de los árboles—. La _quiero._

Era sorprendente y a la vez aterradora la forma en que concentraba la mirada en un punto; en este caso, el costado de Edward fue transparente hasta que el fuego llegó a mí. Hundió las uñas con más fuerza en el suelo terroso.

—Has de refrenarte, nosotros lo hemos aprendido —insistió Carlisle con seriedad—. Debes ejercitar tu autocontrol. Realmente, tu capacidad para comportarte de forma civilizada es lo único capaz de salvarte ahora. Si aguantas este reto, te explicaremos con calma este embrollo, creo que todos podemos aprender de todos.

A pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras, la neonata se aferró los mechones de pelo oscuro con las manos encostradas de suciedad. Gimió de nuevo. Yo sacudí el hombro para atraer la atención de Edward, quien miraba un punto en el suelo sin ver, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿No deberíamos alejarnos de ella? —hablé con voz alta. No supe por qué, pero al escuchar mi voz con claridad la chica descubrió los dientes con fiereza.

—Tenemos que quedarnos aquí —contestó Edward—. Ellos están a punto de entrar por el lado norte y debemos quedarnos con la familia, para que vean tanto las bajas como nuestra victoria, sin trucos.

_Interesante elección de palabras._

Me sorprendía que alguien, especialmente él, mencionara la palabra "victoria". Era estúpido, pero un viejo hábito. Volví a mirar hacia los árboles, sin distinguir nada entre el humo espeso, perdí el interés pocos segundos después, así que miré a la neófita. Seguía mirándome con ojos enloquecidos.

Le devolví la mirada por un segundo interminable. Los cabellos negros cortados a la altura de la barbilla le realzaban el rostro de porcelana blanca. Distraída, intenté encontrar la hermosura en sus facciones, pero costaba encontrarla en un rostro distorsionado por la sed, propio de una criatura salvaje y mítica. Salvaje. Un lobo enorme de pelaje color ladrillo me atravesó la mente. Me había olvidado completamente de Jacob. Sin dejar de mirar a la chica, le hablé a Edward por la comisura de la boca.

—Edward, ¿todo resultó bien? ¿No hay nadie… lastimado? —al final no logré controlar el tono estrangulado producto del nudo en la garganta.

—No, cariño. Como mucho un par de rasguños que ya deben de haberse curado. Jacob quería quedarse, pero Sam hizo bien en ordenarle que se marchara. Podrá ir a verlo cuando esto termine.

El alivio me sacó un peso gigantesco de los hombros. Respiré hondo, sin dejar que me relajara por completo. Por mucho que hubiese cambiado mi forma de ver a Jake, estaba fuera de consideración apartarme de Edward en ese momento. «Sobre mi cadáver», concluí con fiereza. Ya habría tiempo de preocuparme por los demás luego.

Un destello rojo captó mi atención. Los ojos abiertos de par en par de la neófita. Debía de haber visto o comprendido algo que la sorprendió. Luego de verla un poco, los ojos se convertían en una especie de imán, me sentía incapaz de apartar la mirada de ellos. Me contempló con despiadada obsesión, sin dejar de retorcerse el rostro y el cuerpo. La tierra se había convertido en polvo húmedo junto a sus manos. Le temblaron los labios en un momento, como si hubiese querido hablar más coherentemente en lugar de aullar de sed.

Sin dejar de mirarle, noté cómo sentí algo distinto. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y, boquiabierta, me pregunté si no estaba viendo mi futuro en un espejo. Todas las historias, todas las anécdotas y recuerdos me dieron la teoría verdadera de convertirse en un vampiro, pero ahora lo veía en realidad, de frente a frente con la vida que había elegido. No me hizo retractarme ni un poco en mi resolución, a diferencia de los sentimientos por Jake. Esta vez, me sentía como si alguien me hubiese soltado la verdad de un bofetón. Y uno de los fuertes.

Entonces, sin señal aparente, Carlisle y Jasper se acercaron a nuestra posición, atrincherándose como dos centinelas. Emmett, Rosalie y Esme se acercaron, rodeándonos a Alice, Edward y yo. Presentando un frente unido y aparentemente sin fallas. Me percaté de que Alice y Esme se quedaban ligeramente detrás, protegiendo nuestras espaldas, sin arriesgarse a darle una tregua a la neófita. Yo, por otra parte, quería con morbosa curiosidad preguntarle "¿Qué se siente?". Estuve a punto de preguntarlo cuando nos mirábamos.

Vacilé entre la vigilancia de la chica sin nombre y la búsqueda de los monstruos, cuya llegada nos aterraba a todos. Aún no podía ver nada, aunque las muestras de tensión se evidenciaban en la serenidad de las diferentes caras. Un mechón de pelo cobrizo captó mi atención. Giré la cabeza para ver a Edward, cuya mirada se perdía en el horizonte sobre la copa de los árboles. Tenía la mandíbula apretaba y su respiración era más pesada que antes. Estaba empeorando, pero sabía que no lo admitiría ahora, menos con los Vulturis a menos de un kilómetro en nuestro radar. Seguí sus pupilas cuando se desplazaron y esta vez lo vi.

La humareda se extendió por la parte delantera y se oscureció en el centro, dividiéndose paulatinamente en cuatro sombras. Entonces, una voz apagada, propia de siglos y siglos de experiencia en controlar el temperamento, surgió del interior.

—Ajá.

No me ayudó el hecho de conocer a la dueña de esa espantosa voz. A mi lado, Edward le respondió con apatía.

—Bienvenida, Jane —le saludó mi novio con tono distante pero cortés.

Las sombras se acercaron, definiendo sus contornos con mayor nitidez. Sabía la formación que poseían por el color de sus capas. Jane iba al frente, por supuesto, fácil de reconocer por lo oscuro y sombrío de la tela. Los demás, grises, parecían osos en comparación a ella. Bajo las capas no podía distinguir sus rasgos propios de ángeles, pero Felix alzó el rostro para guiñarme un ojo. No me dejé intimidar.

Jane inspeccionó a todos, uno por uno de arriba a abajo. Se detuvo dos veces por pocos segundos. La primera, en el hombro derecho de Edward, tomando nota de la posible causa de su lesión. La segunda, se limitó a clavar la mirada en la neófita, que seguía junto al fuego.

—No lo comprendo —sonaba más interesada que antes.

—Se rindió —le explicó Edward, los ojos de ella volaron hacia las facciones de Edward. Me enfurecí silenciosamente al notar la sonrisita burlona en su cara cuando mi novio habló.

—¿Rindió?

Los "grises" intercambiaron miradas entre ellos. Emmett se encogió de hombros antes de que Edward hablara, captando la atención de los Vulturis.

—Carlisle le dio la opción.

—No hay opciones ni perdones para quienes quebrantan las reglas. Lo saben bien.

Su voz era cortante, pero se adivinaba un borde de diversión sádica. Carlisle intervino entonces, hablando con voz suave y un tono flemático, idéntico al que utilizó cuando habló con la chica neonata. Fruncí el ceño en mi fuero interno, me molestaba no tener un nombre para ella, con la impresión de que la rebajaba por ello.

—Está en sus manos. No vi necesario aniquilarla en su momento, y se mostró predispuesta a escuchar las reglas. Ni nos atacó ni se defendió.

—Es irrelevante.

—Como desees.

Jane miró a Carlisle con consternación, probablemente sin notar el matiz de molestia que teñía su voz. Podía entender su decepción con bastante facilidad, él era la clase de personas que apreciaban la vida en todas sus formas. La vampiresa hizo una pequeña pausa en su respuesta para acentuar el efecto dramático.

—Aro deseaba que llegáramos tan al oeste para verte, Carlisle. Te envía saludos cordiales.

El aludido mantuvo un tono formal. Noté un ligero cambio en la respiración de Edward a mi lado, puesto que yo había acompasada mi respiración a la suya. Me moría de ganas por girar el rostro para verle, pero temía llamar la atención de la delegación con el menor movimiento.

—Les agradecería que le transmitan los míos.

—Por supuesto —Jane sonrió—. Parece que han hecho todo nuestro trabajo hoy… —miró a la neófita, sentí pesar por ella, conocedora del gusto por los jueguitos preliminares que Jane tenía—. Bueno, casi todo. Por curiosidad profesional, ¿cuántos eran? Causaron bastantes problemas en Seattle.

—Dieciocho, contándola a ella —contó Carlisle.

Jane abrió los ojos mirando la hoguera, evaluando su tamaño. Felix y otra sombra intercambiaron otra mirada. Perdí de detalle de todo aquello cuando la presión sobre mis dedos se aflojó. El miedo fue lo único que me impidió gritarle a alguno de los Cullen por ayuda. Igual a mis pesadillas, me sentía incapaz de hacer algo; por muy inútil que eso fuese. En mi cabeza, contaba el tiempo en deferencia al nivel de presión de la mano de Edward. La presión se soltaba cada escasos segundos, cada vez más rápido. La voz de Jane me distrajo.

—¿Dieciocho?

—Todos recién creados, algunos tendrían máximo un mes —replicó Carlisle a regañadientes—. Ninguno estaba cualificado ni para controlar los conflictos entre ellos.

—¿Ninguno? —la cadencia musical se endureció—. Entonces, ¿quién los creó?

—Se llamaba Victoria —me sorprendí de escuchar a Edward, su voz apenas sobrepasaba el nivel de un murmullo.

—¿Se _llamaba_? —era fácil distinguir la satisfacción. Me permití apretar las mandíbulas con fuerza, pero sin ruido. Esme me dirigió una mirada rápida.

Edward ladeó la cabeza hacia la zona este del bosque. Jane le hizo caso y miró la columna bastante tiempo. El pánico me dominó y miré a Edward con ansiedad. Sus ojos se dulcificaron cuando me vieron. Me regaló una sonrisa afectada antes de poner una expresión neutra para ver a Jane.

—La tal Victoria… ¿se encuentra aparte de estos dieciocho?

—Sí, creó un compañero hace aproximadamente un año.

—Veinte —musitó Jane—. ¿Quién acabó con la creadora?

—Yo —me dio la impresión de que Edward hacia un esfuerzo por enfocar la atención en ella.

Jane entrecerró los ojos y no reprimió la sonrisita. Volvió la vista hacia el fuego.

—Eh, tú —ordenó con voz más severa que antes, todo atisbo de cortesía desvanecido—, ¿cómo te llamas?

La joven endureció la mirada mientras fruncía los labios. Evidentemente, no pensaba entregar información a cambio de ser tratada como algo inferior a un objeto. La sonrisa de Jane me provocó una sensación de hielo en la espalda. La neófita reaccionó aullando con estridencia. Su cuerpo se arqueó hasta quedar en una postura antinatural y forzada, levantando la cintura mientras los pies y las manos permanecían curvadas en puños, enterradas en la tierra. La náusea me hizo apartar la mirada. Deseaba taparme los oídos, pero me rehusaba a soltar la mano de Edward.

En un momento el chillido se intensificó. Tragué al concentrarme en el rostro de Edward, tranquilo e indiferente pero con los ojos helados y curiosamente ausentes, eso me hizo recordar que él mismo había sufrido la mirada quemadora de Jane, y eso me hizo sentirme peor. Salté de rostro en rostro, pero todos mantenían la cara carente de expresión, como mi novio. Entonces, el grito se detuvo. La joven boqueaba por aire, respirando como un bebé enfermo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —exigió Jane. Sabía que realmente no le interesaba, pero le servía para comprobar la sinceridad de su víctima.

—Bree —respondió ella con rapidez, la verdad, no podía culparla.

La miembro de los Vulturis esbozó otra sonrisa angelical. Bree volvió a gritar. Apreté los párpados un segundo y contuve el aliento hasta que el ataque pasó. Los Cullen seguían sin demostrar sus emociones. Quise gritarle "¡Basta!" a Jane, pero tenía la garganta seca.

—Te contará lo que quieras —soltó Edward—. No es imprescindible que hagas eso.

—Ya lo sé.

La aludida lo miró, con los ojos chispeantes a pesar de que solían ser tan apagados como le permitía su autocontrol. No quise recordar el por qué. Le eché un vistazo a Bree, quien permanecía respirando agitadamente, clavando la mirada en el cielo como si esperase que un meteoro le llegara encima.

—¿Es cierto eso, Bree? —dijo Jane, otra vez volviendo al tono de superioridad.— ¿Eran veinte?

La chica yacía en el suelo, pero demostró su valor al encararse a Jane antes de hablar apresuradamente, quizás esperando que la otra no le atacara si le deba lo que quería.

—Diecinueve o veinte, quizá más, ¡no lo sé! —se agazapó, aguardando otra sesión de tortura por su ignorancia—. Sara y otro al que nunca le escuché un nombre pelearon camino a aquí… Esos inútiles…

—¿Inútiles? ¿A qué te refieres?

La mirada de la chica era furibunda.

—Riley nos dijo que debíamos apegarnos al plan de mantenernos unidos, esos dos se tiraron a la menos oportunidad para acabar con los demás. A mí me dijo que iba a reunirse con _ella_.

—Y esa Victoria, ¿ella los creó?

—No me interesó nunca averiguarlo —Bree tembló, pero su voz se mantuvo firme—. Riley nunca nos dijo su nombre y esa noche ni vi nada… pero el infierno no pudo haber sido más doloroso. Él no quería que pensáramos en nada fuera de la sed y la pelea, dijo que nuestro pensamientos no eran seguros para nadie.

Jane asintió en dirección a Edward. Me había inmiscuido tanto en el intercambio que no noté cómo los dedos de Edward temblaban también. La otra parte de mi cabeza admitía lo bien planeado que lo tenía Victoria. De no haber sido porque siguió a Edward, nunca se habría adivinado su participación.

—Háblame del compañero, Riley —continuó— ¿qué le hizo creer que los necesitaba aquí?

—Dijo que debíamos destruir al clan extraño de los ojos amarillos —no supe por qué, pero no le encontraba significado a la fina sonrisa. Su tono me recordaba a Lauren—. Según él, no tendríamos problema alguno. Nos contó que Seattle les pertenecía y que ellos vendrían por nosotros si no íbamos primero. Nos prometió la sangre de toda la ciudad a cambio de esto. Nos dio el olor de la humana —Bree alzó una mano, mirándonos a Edward y a mí una fracción de segundo, hendió un desdeñoso gesto en mi dirección—. Podríamos ubicar al aquelarre porque ella es una especie de mascota.

Emmett bufó muy suavemente. Estaba tan pendiente de Edward y la explicación del ejército neonato que ni siquiera sentí irritación por sus palabras. A mi lado, el chasquido de los dientes de Edward fue muy audible.

—Parece que Riley se equivocó en lo referente a la facilidad.

Bree asintió. Parecía aliviada de que Jane le preguntara su historia indolora. Curiosamente, la mirada en sus ojos brillaba de forma obsesiva, como si estuviese viendo algo muy hermoso que no estuviese allí. Me pregunté si alguno de los demás Vulturis tendría alguna habilidad ilusoria.

—No sé qué pasó. Nos dividimos, pero el grupo de Christie no regresó. Riley se fue pitando, y no volvió a ayudar como había dicho. Luego, la pelea fue confusa y todos terminaron hechos pedazos —algo en sus recuerdos la hizo temblar—. Me dominó el pánico. Ése de ahí —continuó mientras contemplaba a Carlisle— me dijo que no me lastimaría si me rendía.

—Ajá, pero no estaba en sus manos ofrecerte tal opción, jovencita —murmuró Jane con gentileza, sentí como el tiempo de Bree se agotaba—. No respetar nuestras reglas trae consecuencias muy feas.

Bree la miró con fijeza, sin comprenderla. Quise susurrarle que se fuera, pero sabía que no había lugar en el planeta al que no pudieran ir los Vulturis. Jane volvió a sonreír antes de dirigirse a Carlisle.

—¿No se han dejado ninguno, verdad? ¿Dónde están los otros? Esa pira da para máximo quince, y la chica no mentía cuando habló de veinte neófitos.

—También nosotros nos dividimos —tenía que conceder el buen mentiroso que había en Carlisle.

La expresión de Jane se tornó llena de paz cuando habló.

—No les mentiré, estoy realmente impresionada —las sombras en segundo plano asintieron a la vez, demostrando su conformidad—. Jamás había visto escapar a un aquelarre sin bajas de un ataque de esta magnitud. ¿Saben lo que pasó aquí? No es un comportamiento normal, aún más extraño si consideramos su forma de caza. ¿Por qué la muchacha es la clave?

Sin querer, sus ojos descasaron sobre mí unos segundos. Tuve un escalofrío. Sentí cómo Edward me aferraba más fuerte ahora, siempre alzándose como mi protector.

—Victoria le guardaba rencor a Bella. Larga historia —explicó Edward con voz imperturbable. Sólo yo noté la pequeña distorsión en su voz, apenas pastosa.

Jane rompió a reír. El sonido era áureo, elevándose hacia la copa de los árboles como la burbujeante risa de una niña feliz.

—_Esto _parece causar las reacciones más fuertes y desmedidas en nuestra especie —comentó mientras me regalaba otra de sus angelicales sonrisas.

A mi lado, Edward rugió. La herida le revolvía la conciencia, por lo que su instinto prevalecía en aquellos momentos. Por eso reaccionó como un animal al lamerse la herida, con el propósito de sellarla. El estupor me impidió detenerle. Edward saltó hacia adelante de cabeza, lanzándose contra la pequeña Jane. Ella cambió inmediatamente de parecer y taladró con su mirada abrasante. Mi novio cayó a medio salto sobre el costado derecho, retorciéndose. El hombro crujió sonoramente. Los Cullen no podían hacer nada, pero distinguí las lágrimas en los ojos de Carlisle, Esme y Alice. A mí, por otra parte, no había quien me detuviera, si estaba a mis pies. Me agaché gritando con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones. Logré ver la mirada sorprendida de Bree.

—¡Edward, no! ¡Basta! ¡Dejad de lastimarlo!

Le apoyé una palma en el pecho, tratando de contenerlo. La furia acumulada por todo se liberaba en mi descarga con Jane. Ella nos dirigía una mirada de estudiosa curiosidad, pero sin oírme en lo absoluto. Edward gimió otros dos segundos antes de tragar la ponzoña.

—¿¡Cuál es tu problema! ¡Sabías que estaba herido y…!

La mano nívea de Edward me impidió seguir hablando. Fue un reflejo. En cuanto se escuchó silencio, la voz de Edward surgió desde el tono más sombrío posible. Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos al ver el estado de su hombro. Las grietas se habían abierto más que al principio, dejando la vista de la parte superior del húmero. Ahora Edward no podría reprimirlo, igual que Jacob no había podido contener que el corte sanara. Pero no habría posibilidad de recolocárselo adecuadamente.

—¿Tendrías la extraordinaria bondad de no hacer eso?

Jane sonrió por última vez. Las sombras grises se habían desplazado a sus costados, protegiéndola en una formación de diamante. Los Cullen se apresuraron a imitarlos.

—Sólo era una prueba, al parecer no sufre daño alguno.

_Malditos sean, Vulturis de mierda._

Sentí un espasmo ajeno en mi espalda, pero no podía despegar la vista de la vampira. Eso sí, agradecí que mi mente no corrigiese el fallo técnico que me protegía, no necesitábamos más espectáculo. Edward me aferró más fuerte para no perder el equilibrio. El tiempo se nos estaba agotando.

—Bueno, parece que no nos queda nada por hacer. ¡Qué raro! —dijo Jane mientras la apatía se filtraba otra vez en su voz. Odié su tono, odié sus túnicas y sus poderes—. No estamos acostumbrados a desplazarnos sin necesidad. Ha sido un fastidio perdernos la pelea. Da la impresión de que habría sido un _show _espectacular.

Mi novio se envaró, poniéndonos de pie.

—Sí —saltó con verdadera acritud—, y eso que estuvieron muy cerca. Es una verdadera pena que no llegaran media hora antes. Quizás habrían podido completar su trabajo al completo.

La firme mirada borgoña de Jane cruzó la de Edward.

—Sí, qué pena que las cosas hayan salido así, ¿verdad? Nuestra presencia te habría ahorrado ese hombro.

Edward asintió una vez sin responderle. Yo la miré con la esperanza de que viera todo mi odio. En ese momento, las consecuencias me importaban un rábano. Eso sí, tenía claro que Jane no lo dejaría correr nunca. Jane giró para encarar a la neófita una vez más. Su rostro no reflejaba nada en lo absoluto.

—¿Felix? —llamó, arrastrando las palabras igual a un estudiante sobre una clase aburrida.

—Un momento —intervino Edward con voz repentinamente seria y formal.

Jane adoptó una expresión de cortés incredulidad, pero Edward miraba a Carlisle, atravesando el cuerpo de Bree en el camino. Carlisle frunció el ceño delicadamente al ver lo que fuera que Edward le estuviese diciendo con la mirada.

—La joven no tiene por qué morir, podemos explicarle las reglas. Se mostró interesada en escucharnos, y tampoco sabía lo que hacía.

—Por supuesto —añadió su padre—. Estamos preparados para hacernos cargo de Bree. Podemos insertarla de nuevo en nuestro mundo.

La vampiresa se mantuvo dividida en tres sentimientos: incredulidad, diversión e irritación. El pequeño surco entre las cejas indicaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba, y siendo un vampiro, era fácil comprender por qué estaba tan acostumbrada a que sus planes salieran a la perfección.

—No hacemos excepciones ni damos segundas oportunidades —repuso con voz plana, propia de una mala declamación—. Es malo para nuestra reputación como guardianes de la ley, lo cual me recuerda… —me sonrió de pronto, y supe sostenerle la mirada con toda la entereza posible desde los brazos de Edward—. Cayo estará muy interesado en saber que sigues siendo humana, Bella. Probablemente nos veremos pronto en otra visita.

—Quizás eso sea innecesario, Jane. La fecha se ha fijado —envidié el tono congelado en la voz de campanillas de Alice, quien hablaba por vez primera—. Iremos a visitarles dentro de unos pocos meses, no queremos arriesgarnos a crear un… episodio como el de Seattle.

Los ojos de Jane se entrecerraron, eliminando todo rastro de burla. Se encogió de hombros con indiferencia una vez retomado el control. Sin mirar a Alice, se dirigió a Carlisle para ajustar sus últimos detalles.

—Ha sido toda una experiencia conocerte, Carlisle. Siempre creí que Aro exageraba, pero es verdad, no es común encontrar gente como tú entre nuestra clase. Nos abstendremos de cazar en su territorio, claro. Bueno, hasta la próxima…

Carlisle asintió cuando su tono cambió, llenándose de un placer frío y sádico. Completamente propio al de un asesino.

—Felix, encárgate de _eso_ —ordenó Jane apuntando a Bree con la cabeza. Su voz recuperó el tono apático y desinteresado—. Nuestro hogar nos espera.

—No mires —me susurró Edward al oído, usando un tono apenas más alto del que normalmente usaba, dos tonos arriba del crepitar de las llamas.

Era la única instrucción que deseaba obedecer. Había visto suficiente para toda una vida el mismo día. Sabía que este no sería el mismo final que Edward le dio a Victoria con la rapidez de un suspiro. No. Esto terminaría como la batalla de Seth, oculta tras los árboles y en este caso, tras mis apretados párpados contra el pecho desnudo de Edward. Casi escuché el último tic tac en el reloj de vida de Bree, volteado y probablemente con un contenido de sangre, pero una vida, al fin y al cabo. Alcancé a mirarla una última vez antes de que Felix se deslizara como una sombra entre los Cullen, cerniéndose sobre la neófita como un ave rapaz. Su rostro era una máscara de indiferencia absoluta, sin vida. Pero sus ojos eran mucho más expresivos. Distinguí un destello, como anhelando una última oportunidad, pero no se enturbiaba por el miedo.

Bree lanzó un aullido agudísimo en contraste con el bajo gruñido de Felix. Comprobé que comenzaba a verlo de forma espantosamente familiar. El grito se apagó enseguida, probablemente al aplastarle la tráquea. Luego se escucharon sólo los sonidos escalofriantes del aplastamiento y la desmembración. Eran distinguibles incluso para un humano. Los más cortos y silenciosos fueron los tirones de los brazos, en uno resonó un hueso descoyuntado, al parecer. En cambio, las piernas soltaron sonidos de intenso desgarrón y fuerza. Temblé al imaginarlo y Edward me acarició un hombro con ansiedad.

Aunque creí que se había apagado, noté otro tic tac diferente al de Bree. Mucho más pesado y solemne. Sin saber cómo, supe que aquel ritmo se aceleraba cada vez más, indicando el final…

—Vamos —dijo Jane por último.

Abrí los ojos con suficiente tiempo para ver cómo las sombras oscuras se fundían con el humo de la hoguera, perdiendo sus contornos para transformarse en una sola mancha. El olor de la humareda a incienso se intensificó…

…reciente.

Cuando creí que todo había terminado, escuché a la distancia la risa cristalina de Jane, casi carcajeándose mientras le gritaba.

—¡Casi lo olvido! Atacaste a un Vulturis, ¿no? Eso se merece un castigo, ¿a que sí, Edward? Nos atacaste a mí y a mis compañeros siendo que no te hicimos nada para provocarte. Tu humana no sufrió daño alguno —el miedo resurgió cuando entendí hacia dónde se dirigía—. Ataque sin premeditación, Cullen. Tal vez deba enseñarte buenos modales. Considérate advertido.

El silbido del viento en mis oídos ahogó las carcajadas heladas de Jane. Edward me había apartado de su costado con rapidez al entenderlo, empujándome. Igual que en Volterra, se retorcía en el suelo con dolores manifiestos en silencio sobre su costado izquierdo. Un instante después su familia le rodeaba, Carlisle gritando sobre todos que debían inmovilizarle. Antes de que pudiese tocarle, Edward rodó de costado, apoyándose en el hombro destrozado.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando escuché el sonido más odiado de todos. La sangré se congeló en mis venas. El espantoso grito de Edward era capaz de asustar al hombre lobo más valiente, de hacerle apretar los puños al vampiro más experimentado. Luego de dos segundos de un aullido tan alto como lo permitían sus pulmones, los Cullen se recuperaron de su impresión y Emmett lo giró mientras Jasper se aseguraba de mantener el brazo derecho en vilo. Carlisle y Esme lo levantaron y desaparecieron por la velocidad.

Medio segundo después, los gritos de Edward eran lo único que sonaba en el claro fuera del fuego y mi corazón. Probablemente habrían transcurrido ocho segundos desde que Jane lanzó su última amenaza.

—¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Bella! _¡Bella! —_otro grito prolongado que daba la impresión de arrancarle la piel de las cuerdas vocales.

Alice logró sostenerme antes de que el ataque de histeria comenzara. Sollozando descontroladamente me aferré a su cuello, intentando decirle que me llevara con él de inmediato. Lo único que logré fue un sonido incoherente entre los gritos. Rosalie y Emmett se encontraban junto a mí. Jasper, en cambio, se mantenía inmóvil en la misma posición, con un rictus propio de quien ha visto morir a alguien.

Sólo ahora me di cuenta de todos esos detalles, porque en el momento ni siquiera podía recordar mi nombre. Sólo podía pensar: "Es mi culpa, es mi culpa". Si la idea de no verle regresar era impensable, contaba con que conservarle a mi lado significara mantenerle a salvo. Y entonces, aunque sentí una ola de dolor y pena como un maremoto, al instante había sido reemplazada por una manta de serenidad histérica. El don de Jasper no tuvo eficacia sobre mí, por lo que Rosalie hizo algo que jamás me hubiese esperado: me dio una bofetada lo bastante fuerte como para que callara por la impresión.

En medio del shock, y del dolor, el don de Jasper me insensibilizó lo bastante como para escuchar a Rosalie.

—Cálmate, Bella. Mi hermano te necesita más fuerte que nunca, y no podemos dejarte verle hasta que Carlisle le cure el hombro por completo. Te necesitamos ahora para limpiar este desastre. Eres la única que puede darle vida a tu coartada, y aún más para darle una historia fidedigna para explicar esto. Yo… entiendo lo que sientes… pero debemos controlar nuestras emociones para pensar con la cabeza fría. Alice, llévatela y entretengan a Charlie. De ser posible, ve a la reserva a informarles a los perros. Te llamaré en cuanto sepamos algo.

Rosalie dijo la primera parte con verdadero sentimiento hasta que las instrucciones derivaron en un tono automatizado y ausente. Alice asintió una vez, con los ojos desenfocados en el futuro. Logré tranquilizarme mientras ella hablaba, pero el dolor lo sentía presente en todas las células del cuerpo. Ni Jasper ni Emmett dijeron algo, pero la rabia era palpable. Al final, logré acompasar mi respiración lo suficiente como para mirar a Alice sin temblar, indicándole que debíamos marcharnos ya. Ella me alzó en brazos y se lanzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, así que al final fue fácil llegar a los límites de Forks.

Pero ella ignoró el letrero y se lanzó paralelamente a la carretera que llevaba a La Push. No se veía un solo vehículo, pero todavía estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, sintiendo ojos que nos observaban desde cualquier ángulo. Yo pendía de los brazos de Alice, si bien tensa, desmadejada y floja, como una muñeca de trapo. Reconocí el lugar dónde Edward normalmente me dejaba al cuidado de Jacob, y no sentí sorpresa alguna de verle paseando por la línea como fiera enjaulada. Era impresionante que pudiese mantener su forma humana, considerando que sus hombros vibraban como un diapasón. No me percaté de que aún nos separaba por lo menos un kilómetro, así que debía de estar en su figura de lobo.

El recuerdo de Edward fue tan tangible en ese momento que creí que rompería a llorar de nuevo. Siempre Edward, alzándose sobre mí como un protector, siempre, sin importar cuántas veces yo me alejara o cuántas veces le hiriera. Sonriéndome cuando se lo pedía y acordándose de todos los detalles, por muy insignificantes que fuesen. Sus abrazos, sus besos. Mirara por dónde se viera, creí que mi mundo se detendría si la cosa iba a peor. Hasta la presencia de Jacob se convirtió en una espina permanente, recordando su paciencia.

Entonces, recordé lo que sentí cuando Jacob me besó en el bosque. Aquella sensación de calidez. El amor que le tenía era el que cualquier humano hubiese sentido por su compañero elegido. Nuestras personalidades coexistiendo de algún modo, por mucho daño que nos hiciéramos mutuamente. Más específicamente en mi caso, la verdad. Pero también vislumbré la tarde en el prado con Edward. El frío de su pecho que me llegó al corazón. La sensación de verdadera pertenencia. Con Jacob se trataba de amor humano. En cambio, el amor por Edward era todo lo que una persona le podía ofrecer a otra. Mi corazón, aunque partido; mis pensamientos, incluso mi alma. Por muy divididas que se encontraran, le pertenecerían a él. Porque sólo era a su lado dónde me sentía en casa, a salvo.

_Menudo momento para una epifanía así._

Por muy importante que la verdad se hubiese revelado así, en brazos de Alice corriendo hacia Jacob, la verdad es que no podía negar que él también tenía su lugar en mis sentidos y en mi cuerpo. Qué va, incluso hasta en mi personalidad. Traté de controlarme lo más posible, todavía dejando de telón todo lo que me preocupaba por Edward en aquel minuto. Cuando Alice se detuvo y me dejó en el suelo, me habló por primera vez desde el colapso.

—Charlie no nos echará en falta al menos hasta una hora más. En arreglarte me demoraré máximo cinco minutos, no te preocupes por ello —suspiró hondo antes de continuar—. Cuéntaselo todo, ¿vale? La manada completa debe saber lo que pasó, por muy invulnerables que eso nos deje.

Las palabras salieron antes de pensarlas.

—Pasarán sobre mi cadáver si lo intentan.

Alice me miró fijamente un segundo más antes de girarme por los brazos y desaparecer entre los árboles. Distinguí el móvil en su mano. Apretando los dientes, me preparé mentalmente para la conversación. Aún no quería ni ver mi fuero interno, desbordado de miedo y dolor cómo se encontraba. Jacob me esperaba de pie, vestido sólo con unos desgastados pantaloncillos de tela vaquera.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? Sam no me dejó quedarme y…

El tono de su voz me recordó las facultades que poseían siendo lobos.

—¿Lo escucharon? —susurré.

Jacob clavó las pupilas oscuras en las mías antes de contestarme con lentitud.

—Sí. Lo lamento, Bella. Por un segundo creímos que algo te había pasado. Nunca… había escuchado algo así…

Rompí a llorar. Sin sollozos, las lágrimas del miedo seguramente me hacían parecer una loca. Jake me atrajo a su pecho, manteniendo mi cuerpo y mi cordura en una sola pieza. Mantuve los ojos abiertos, sorprendida de cómo su presencia me alegraba en un sentido. Ni siquiera me percaté de que estaba hablando hasta que noté que Jacob apretaba los puños en mi espalda.

—No me dejan verlo. Los Vulturis mataron a Bree, aunque ni siquiera captaron vuestro olor. Pero… antes de marcharse… Jane quiso probar su poder sobre mí… y Edward no podía pensar con claridad… —las palabras sonaban muertas, automatizadas. Al final, seguí moviendo los labios sin emitir sonido.

Jacob permaneció callado unos treinta segundos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Yo me permití recomponerme en sus brazos. Luego, me dolió ver que estaba aquí, recibiendo consuelo, cuando era Edward el que lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Mi amigo gañó al respirar hondo por la nariz.

—Lo siento, Bella. De verdad —no sé qué encontró en mis ojos antes de seguir hablando, más emocionado que antes—. Ve con él, ahora.

—Jake, yo…

—Te necesita, cielo. Hablaremos cuando esto se solucione, ¿de acuerdo? Pero veo que ni tú ni él están en condiciones de nada ahora. No necesitamos más información de lo que pasó: es irrelevante. Iré a verte más tarde.

En esos momentos, un Jacob serio era algo áspero, difícil de desobedecer. En contra de todo, me soltó aferrándome sólo de las manos, apenas me susurró una última cosa antes de callar. A pesar de su calor, seguía sintiéndolas congeladas. Me quemaba el pensar que no me merecía a ninguno. Si uno era lo que debía ser, lo que debía merecerme; el otro se convirtió en mi alma. Pero ahí estaban los dos, consolándome o protegiéndome.

—Gracias, Jacob —le susurré.

Él me sonrió antes de que echara a correr para cruzar la frontera hacia los árboles, gritando el nombre de Alice a voz de cuello. Un peso menos, pero no significaba paz. Jake y Rosalie tenían la razón. Esta vez debía hacer lo correcto por el bien de los Cullen, por el de Charlie y por el de Edward y el mío. Traté de controlarme lo suficiente para ir a la casa de mi padre. Alice se materializó a mi lado desde el aire, sin preguntarme nada. Salté a su espalda antes de que echara a correr. Su mirada clara como el sirope de caramelo era dura, helada. No me dejó siquiera preguntar antes de contestarme. Hablaba con voz contenida, sin apenas alterarle los saltos que lanzaba, atravesando claros con zancadas pequeñas de bailarina.

—Rosalie no pudo contarme demasiado. Carlisle estaba curando a Edward junto a Jasper, porque es el mejor sedante para un vampiro. Los demás esperan abajo. No podré dejarte ir a verlo hasta los demás bajen. Sólo habla con tu padre por cinco minutos, iré a buscarte con el Porsche. Y si no te deja salir, corre hacia la puerta y nos escaparemos. Pero al menos te verá a salvo.

No le pregunté cómo pensaba engañarle acerca de la supuesta salida de compras. Probablemente tendría alguna evidencia preparada bajo mi cama o en el baño. El camino a la casa fue borroso, sólo recordaba haber aparecido en mi ventana en el momento en que el coche patrulla estacionaba con las ruedas chirriando en el estacionamiento congelado.

Alice me tendió un vestido. Me desnudé sin siquiera preocuparme de dónde dejaba las ropas de invierno. Sólo tenía un tirante puesto en su lugar cuando bajé las escaleras. El teléfono sonó justo en el momento en que Charlie giraba la cerradura de la puerta. Traía una mirada desquiciada. Abrió la boca para hablarme cuando yo le indiqué que debía contestar, sin darle la opción de ver mi cara. Alice llamaba con su móvil, el aullido del viento me indicaba su velocidad.

—Tenemos que hacerle creer que te estoy llamando para contarte que Edward tuvo un accidente, Charlie sabe que Edward cayó desde un barranco. Di: "¿Qué quieres decir, Alice?".

—¿Qué quieres decir, Alice? —traté de imprimir todo el pánico y la estupefacción posibles en mis palabras.

—Bien, Charlie debió de entender de qué hablamos. Ahora grita: "¿Dónde…? Bien, ¡apresúrate!".

—¿Dónde…? Bien, ¡apresúrate!

—Tienes tres minutos, Bella —el viento se detuvo.

La línea se cortó. Me quedé quieta antes de colgar el auricular con lentitud. Charlie me dio la vuelta y me abrazó.

—Acabo de enterarme, cielo. A Billy le telefonearon hace diez minutos y he venido tan rápido como he podido. Lo lamento tanto.

—Papá… yo… Alice viene a buscarme en dos minutos. No… lo sabía…

Charlie me abrazó más fuerte. Seguramente esperaba un estallido en llanto descontrolado, pero debía actuar con todo el aturdimiento necesario.

—Bella, Edward estará bien. Es un muchacho fuerte. No me corresponde ir ahora, pero llámame en cuanto sepas algo. Y pregúntale a Carlisle cuando puedo ir.

Traté de concentrarme lo más posible en sus palabras. Mi humanidad no debía causar más problemas nunca más. Inclusive dentro de nuestras familias. Resonó un claxon afuera. Charlie me llevó hasta la puerta. Saludó a Alice desde dentro antes de mirarme a los ojos una última vez.

—Ve, hija.

_Gracias, papá._

Asentí con un nudo en la garganta. Corrí hacia la puerta del copiloto resbalándome. En cuanto cerré la puerta, Alice arrancó el auto lanzando un chillido con las llantas. Me parloteó histéricamente sobre el estado de los Cullen. Por lo que pude distinguir entre las palabras enmarañadas, todos estaban tensos y expectantes para entender qué había pasado. Al final, sin seguir un camino aparente, atravesamos lo más profundo del bosque antes de aparecer repentinamente frente a la entrada de la mansión blanca.

Alice me bajó de su espalda lanzándome una mirada elocuente. Cuando dimos unos pasos hacia la puerta, miró con la mandíbula apretada hacia el piso de arriba con las ventanas corridas. Era el estudio de Carlisle. Dos segundos después, escuché otro grito desgarrador.

* * *

**No fue fácil escribir este capítulo, considerando que la parte de los Vulturis tenía mucha importancia, pero siempre me han desesperado los modales de los vampiros. Pero claro, cuando tienes la eternidad por delante, no se puede permitir que una ofensa dure meses, o peor, décadas.**

**Aún estoy evaluando seguir después del tercer capítulo. Tendrías que tener paciencia para seguir leyendo luego del siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
